AÑORANZAS
by ALIANZAS
Summary: LO QUE ME SALE CUANDO NO TENGO CHAMBA EN EL TRABAJO... CHALES uu


Era un día tranquilo y soleado en la comuna mutante, Alarian, Oril y Dende con su padre hacian una visita a los Yoshi, apenas pisaron tierra cuando los 4 hermanos rodearon al mas pequeño de los Daimaoh, en sus rostros aun estaba la seña de estar molestos con la ultima travesura del namekcito.

-Anda- dijo tímidamente, mientras caminaba hacia atras, para estar lejos de ellos.

-¿Aun molestos de porque los lleve a sus casas, después de la juerga?- iba a pitarla, cuando Donatello con su bo en mano, le cerro el paso.

Mike iba a decir algo, cuando se llevo las manos a la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor, sus hermanos se le acercaron para ver en que podian ayudarlo.

Preso de un ataque psíquico, gritaba por el dolor de las imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro, eran tan rápidas que no podía enfocarlas, solo veía sangre correr y la desesperación, hasta que quedo inconsciente.

Piccolo sintiendo que era una mala señal, se separo del grupo para buscar por toda la Tierra algún indicio de peligro.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, una enorme nave con las siglas de la OCI aterrizo con suavidad, sus 5 tripulantes descendieron inspeccionando el lugar.

Uno de ellos quitándose su casco negro, de igual color que el traje; descubrió a una mujer joven de tez clara y cabello negro rizado, sus felinos ojos verdes, escudriñaban el lugar con cuidado.

Haciendo señales a otros de sus soldados, Fernanda se alejo un poco del resto, metiéndose entre unos arbustos, sin saber que unos ojos negros como la noche les observaba detenidamente. El dueño de esos ojos era un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, con una sonrisa retorcida esperaba el momento propicio para atacar.

Levantando su mano derecha 2 de los soldados cayeron muertos, alertando a Fernanda que se acerco a auxiliarlos, Shin, el espíritu esclavo de Suo Katsumori (el joven ojinegro), se posesiono de uno de los soldados, matando de un solo golpe en el cuello al que quedaba.

Desenvainando su katana, enfrento al enemigo, golpeando a diestra y siniestra, mas "Shin" dándole un golpe en la mandíbula con el dorso de su mano la tumba, haciendo que la espada caiga varios metros.

Apretando los dientes con furia, se levanta y rugiendo se abalanza contra su enemigo, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo del soldado, sangraba en demasía, pero el espíritu lo resistía sin ningún problema. Una patada en el cuello del soldado, fue suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar, pero para su sorpresa, con la cabeza colgando lúgubremente de un lado, se la acomodo, y con una sonrisa malévola, golpeo a la mutante con fiereza.

La lluvia de golpes caía sin piedad, Fer trataba por todos los medios de esquivarlos, pero Shin era más rápido que ella. Un puñetazo le dio de lleno en el rostro haciéndola caer hacia atrás con la nariz y la boca rotos. Sin perder tiempo, la tomo del cabello para seguir con el castigo, en aproximadamente una hora, el cuerpo de Fernanda estaba en el suelo, sin moverse.

-Bien hecho Shin- El joven Suo se arrodillo un poco para poder tomar de la pechera del traje de la mutante.

-Serias un gran espíritu acompañante- dijo mordaz y con burla, Fer abrió un poco los ojos y le lanzo un escupitajo sanguinolento.

-¡JODETE! ¡CABRON INFELIZ!- Rugió resollando y mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

-Tal vez sea un infeliz, pero tu serás la persona mas desgraciada del mundo- Sin decir mas, mordió el cuello de la mutante, absorbiendo todos sus recuerdos, Fernanda abrió los ojos al sentirse drenada, todo su cuerpo se engarroto, hasta que Suo sacio su sed, la soltó dejándola en el césped del bosque, como una botella vacía.

-Vamos Shin- dijo sin mas, caminando hacia la nave, Shin con aun el cuerpo del soldado a su merced camino tras su amo, pero se detuvo un momento viendo a la mujer moribunda, mas a una llamada de su amo, subió a la nave, partiendo hacia el cuartel general.

Los brazaletes de los caídos, al no sentir sus signos vitales, lanzaron la señal de alarma. Los soldados que la recibieron, enviaron una nave de hipersalto que llego en cuestión de segundos al planeta azul.

Al aterrizar, un grupo de médicos y soldados recogieron los cadáveres para su preparación, uno de los soldados, estaba a punto de cerrar la bolsa donde había puesto a Fernanda, cuando ella resolló, a gritos llamo a los médicos para que atendieran a la mujer, a quien pusieron en una cámara flotante, llevándola de urgencia a la OCI.

Mientras, a varios años luz de la tierra, un soldado cae muerto en el hangar de una de las naves de la OCI que regresaban al cuartel general.

-Es cuestión de tiempo que mi plan llegue a su punto más propicio.- murmuro Suo, sentado en un rincón oscuro. -Solo falta que el lobo se acerque a la oveja para que esta se descubra y muestre que, en realidad, es el cazador.  
-Amo… -A la voz, Suo se puso en guardia, relajándose al ver que era Shin "disfrazado" de soldado.

-Le traigo algo de comer.- dijo el espíritu, mostrándole a su señor una bandeja con comida. Suo gruño y se la arrebato, sentándose en el suelo para engullir el contenido. 

En el ala médica, Fernanda fue colocada en una cámara de resucitación, flotaba en un vapor plateado y cientos de lucecitas aparecían y desaparecían en su cuerpo desnudo para curarlo.

En las pantallas, los médicos observaban detenidamente sus avances, pero les preocupaban en sobremanera, varios coágulos de sangre que se encontraban en distintos puntos de su cráneo, haciendo presión en su cerebro. Era a todas luces causa de los golpes que recibió de su atacante. Los médicos se miraron de nuevo, considerando que lo mejor seria una cirugía cráneo-encefálico de urgencia.

La sacaron de la cámara, llevándola en una camilla flotante al área de cirugías. Rizos negros caían al suelo a la vez que los médicos pasaban la maquina que usarían para operarla.

Una especie de lápiz láser hizo contacto con la piel creando una línea, donde destaparon la cavidad craneal, con sumo cuidado quitaron los coagulo, notando que el daño cerebral era irremisible.

Al terminar su faena volvieron a colocar la tapa en su sitio, fijándola con un rayo azul, dejando ni una cicatriz de la cirugía. Revisando sus signos vitales, la llevaron al área de terapia intensiva, ya todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

En la Tierra...

-Bien Sr. Yoshi, Sr. Daimaoh, es mi deber informarles que su esposa e hija... "¿O es hija y esposa?" "¿La teniente es hija de Leonardo Yoshi, verdad?" –pensaba nervioso un joven cadete que fue encomendado para dar la noticia.

Seguía leyendo en la afueras de la puerta del Templo Sagrado, hasta que Mr. Momo lo diviso y se acero a él; al mirar al mayordomo, el cadete dio un respingo a la vez que hacia el saludo militar.

-¡Señor! ¡He venido para darle la noticia que su hija! ¡No! ¡Su esposa! -duda un momento- ¡Qué la Teniente Yoshi ha tenido un lamentable accidente y es de carácter urgente que se presente!- seguía saludando temblando de miedo, pues le habían dicho que el carácter de Piccolo era de cuidado.

-¿Que le ha pasado a mi esposa?- Piccolo agarra de la pechera del traje del cadete y se lo acerca al rostro.- ¡Habla! ¡Deprisa!

-Eh… uh...-tiembla muerto de miedo- ¡Ella fue atacada aquí en la Tierra!- cierra los ojos al sentir la mano del namek que lo aprieta mas- ¡Esta en el área de Terapia Intensiva! ¡Es lo único que sé!- Piccolo lo suelta y este se va a gatas hasta su mininave huyendo despavorido.

-¿Que le paso a Má, Papicolo?- inquirió Alarian preocupada y trago saliva- ¿Quieres que le avise a los abus para que ayuden?

-No.- dijo Piccolo.- Quiero que me llevas hasta la OCI inmediatamente.- ordeno.- Por el camino, me comunicare con Leo telepáticamente. 

Transformándose en dragón, Piccolo entro en el cuerpo de Alarian por sus fauces, elevando el vuelo, llegaron a la OCI rápidamente. Piccolo y Alarian caminaron por todo el lugar hasta llegar al ala médica, en donde uno de los médicos que atendió a Fer les dio los pormenores de su salud

-Francamente Sr. Daimaoh, su esposa esta muy delicada, creemos que los golpes que recibió afectaron las áreas del cerebro que controlan su sistema motor y neurlinguistico- aspira un poco de aire- Sin contar que no salga del coma.

El medico los llevo al área de Terapia Intensiva, en donde la encontraron en una cama, cubierta de sondas que la alimentaban de oxigeno y nutrientes. Sin cabello, con la cabeza vendada y llena de cardenales y golpes Piccolo jamás se imagino verla así y no supo como reaccionar, solo se quedo viendo estático a la cama, pensando que el cuerpo que estaba ahí no era su esposa.

-Debemos llevarla con los médicos dragens- indico Alarian –Allá nuestras curas son mejores que aquí; le informare a Lord Trackmen para que tengan todo listo. -El médico al oírla carraspeo un poco, haciendo que Piccolo le mirara.

-Me temo que no es posible, su condición es muy delicada- se acomoda un poco el cuello de su impecable traje negro- Sin olvidar que el Dr. Yoshi, el padre de la Teniente, debe estar informado.

-¡En estos momentos Leonardo no tiene voz, ni voto en esto!- gruño Piccolo tratando de controlarse- ¡Nos la llevaremos con los Dragens y es todo!- dio media vuelta, para que el médico empezara los preparativos para el traslado.

Fernanda fue recibida en el hospital de mas prestigio del planeta de los Dragen, donde su soberano, mando traer a los mejores médicos del planeta, en que les ordeno que su único fin era recuperar la salud de Fernanda.

Por su parte, Dende con ayuda de Alarian y Mr. Momo, buscaban entre los libros de la biblioteca del Templo Sagrado alguna cura; usando hechizos, pócimas, todo lo necesario. Leonardo con el grupo de médicos buscaban algún procedimiento, por muy arriesgado que fuera para hacer que la actividad cerebral de la paciente se "reactivara".

Piccolo se pasaba el tiempo en el hospital, hablando con Fernanda, aunque le habían dicho que ella no lo escucharía, mandó a los médicos al diablo, conversándole, susurrando todo cuando hubiera podido decirle antes.

Así pasaron 3 largos meses, donde había poca, por no decir nula mejoría en la mutante, incluso, Dende estaba a punto de rendirse al ver que no pasaba nada que marcara algún avance.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche, cuando Piccolo se despertó y levantó del sofá que le habían habilitado para que acompañara a Fer. Vio a la cama que estaba vacía, por un momento se alarmó, pero recordó que lo mismo había pasado unas semanas antes, que la habían llevado a hacer un encefalograma.

Estirándose sale de la habitación, llegando a la sala de espera por un insípido café de la maquina, se rió un momento al notar que ahora este brebaje le tenía casi cariño, pues lo mantenía bien despierto.

Al tomarlo, fue a los sillones, para esperar a que regresaran a su esposa a la habitación. Mas pasaron 45 minutos desde entonces y acercándose a una enfermera, le pregunto cuando regresaría Fer, pero a la enfermera sorprendida le dijo que no había nada en especial para la paciente.

Piccolo, con los guardias de seguridad y Leonardo, buscaron por todos lados,

Hasta que Ilseek comunicándose por el radio le aviso a todos que la encontró.

Piccolo y el resto salieron hacia los jardines del hospital, ahí se encontraba ella sentada en una de las bancas observando el paisaje.

-¿Fer? Se acerco Piccolo- Vamos, esta muy fresco aquí y podrías pillar un resfriado- coloco una mano en el hombro de su esposa para que le viera.

Fernanda volteó a mirarlo y la pregunta que le hizo a Piccolo lo dejo helado:

-¿Quién eres tu?- parpadea extrañada- Y… ¿Quién soy yo?

Tiempo después en el Templo Sagrado…

Alarian salía de su habitación acomodándose el cuello de su traje de combate drageniano. Odia aquellas vestimentas, aunque tenia suerte de poder usar las de hombres, ya que las féminas de su especie vestían con ropas muy ajustadas que impedían moverse con liberad sin evitar enseñar algo de más.

-Buenas Tardes.- saludo con desgana la chica, entrando en la habitación de su madre, quien estaba con sus abuelos Leo y Raph

-Mocosa- Saludo primero Raph mientras seguía anotando en su libreta, Leonardo le sonrió a la chica a manera de saludo, a la vez que revisaba los reflejos de su hija.

Fernanda había sido dada de alta hacia 2 meses, 2 meses los cuales demostró progresos, podía lavarse y mantenerse limpia por sí misma. Y mantenía una lucidez, excepto por la pesada carga de la amnesia.  
La mutante miro detenidamente a la dragen, después le sonrió con ternura- ¿Cómo estas cariño?- le dijo suavemente

-"¿Cariño?"- pensó.-"Me resulta muy extraño que me llame de esa forma sabiendo que no me recuerda." Fatigada.- contesto Alarian.- No he parado de ir y venir de la OCI en estos días. 

-Te lo agradecemos, Alarian- Leonardo se alejo de su hija y puso una mano en el hombro de la adolescente- Sin tu ayuda yendo a la OCI, seria muy difícil para mí atender a Luisa - la mira con preocupación- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Nada.- dijo la dragen, mirando hacia otro sitio.- no es nada importante.- Alarian quita la mano de su abuelo de su hombro y sale de la habitación.

-Discúlpela, abuelo Leo.- dijo Dende, que había visto la reacción de su hermana.- A nee-san todavía le cuesta asimilar que ahora tiene una madre.

-Lo sé- le sonríe con afecto- A mí todavía no me cae "el veinte" de tener a 3 nietos mas- Iba a reírse cuando siente un ki familiar, ve a través de la puerta entreabierta y noto la alta figura de Piccolo, estaba a punto de salir, cuando Raphael con un "Sigue atendiéndola" se le adelanto.

Lo siguió hasta que salieron al tatami del Templo -Bonita tarde Piccolo- dijo sin mucha gana la tortuga de mascara roja, el namek al oírlo lo miro por unos segundos y siguió mirando a la lejanía.

-Me preguntaba como ha reaccionado Lucifer en estos 2 meses aquí- lo mira un poco, esperando alguna respuesta satisfactoria, como que recordara algún suceso.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.- contesto el namek.- Asimiló muy bien lo de que estuviera casada conmigo y tuviera tres hijos.- comento.- De ahí a delante, las cosas se han ido manteniendo casi igual. Ha empezado a relacionarse más con los niños y hace algunas tareas de la casa para entretenerse

-Mmmh- fue todo lo que dijo Raphael, su bandana roja se movió con el viento, sus ojos azul cobalto miro hacia la Tierra- ¿Y tu relación con ella? ¿Han... intimado?- la pregunta le cayo como bomba al namek, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa tortuga preguntar eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Era una locura que el intimara con su esposa aun herida.

-Pues...- se purpurea y mira la suelo.- No, no quiero que se esfuerce aun.- contesto Piccolo, volviendo a su pose indiferente, que lo hacia sentir relajado, protegido.

-Sabes...- Raph se muerde un poco la lengua para no reírse del comportamiento de su yerno- Una forma de ayudar a los pacientes con amnesia, es llevarlos a lugares que disfrutaron y compartieron- lo mira directamente

-Hazlo, no te prometo que recuerde todo de golpe y plumazo, pero ayudara- se aleja dejándolo pensativo.

Habían pasado 3 horas y ya era la hora de cenar en el Templo, los chicos charlaban de sus aventuras durante el día, Fernanda los oye detenidamente, Piccolo hacia lo mismo, pero mas miraba a su esposa.

Su cabello, lo que antes era una cascada hasta su cintura, ahora estaba cortado como si fuera un muchacho, formándose sus rizos como engranes de reloj, lucia más joven, pero siempre le había gustado su cabello largo.

Mr. Momo quito el vaso vacío y el plato donde comieron Piccolo y Luisa, suspira un poco y susurro "Se comió todos los espárragos"

-¿Y porque no he de comerlos Mr. Momo?- pregunto extrañada Fer al sirviente 

-Es que usted odia los espárragos- se aleja un poco, mas extrañada, mira ahora a su esposo y luego a los niños.

-¿Entonces porque me los dio a comer?- ahora si estaba intrigada.

-Para ver si recordaba que los odiaba- al oírlo Fernanda se queda en silencio, pensando, para después reírse de poco en poco, convirtiéndose en carcajadas, los niños se contagiaron en segundos. Piccolo también se ríe un poco, pero después medito.

-¡Yo quiero probar!- dijo Orión, mirando el plato de su hermana, que parece una operación, pues tenia el plato adornado con las verduras que no le gustaban. Usando su velocidad, el pequeño le coge un poquito de espárragos y se los mete en la boca para escupirlos enseguida.

-¡¡ARGGH!! ¡¡Que malos están!!- Fer se rió con mas ganas y limpio la boquita del niño con una servilleta, la cena paso a convertirse en una lluvia de risas y bromas, todos contándole todos las escenas chuscas que habían vivido.

-¡Ah que niños!- dijo todavía Fernanda cuando cerro la puerta de la habitación, aun con una sonrisa en los labios miro al namek que estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando detenidamente algo en su mano- ¿Que ocurre, Piccolo?

El namek levanto la mirada, dejo el sillón y le coloco el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo de su esposa, ella se miro la argolla por unos segundos.

-Mi madre me contó que el anillo me lo quitaba cuando iba a las misiones para evitar perderlo o romperlo- lo mira con ternura- Pero tu hacías mucho escándalo, hasta que me lo lleve puesto- se ríe un poco- Para que terminara con el dedo cercenado por culpa de él.

Mira el anillo- Pero en el hospital me lo reinjertaron- se mueve un poco el anillo, mirando la cicatriz- Cuando me mire el dedo al despertar del coma, me preguntaba como diablos me hice esta cicatriz.

-Cuando te hiciste esa cicatriz, decidí que te guardaría el anillo.- dijo Piccolo, abrazándola con ternura, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

-No quería que te volviera a pasar algo semejante, por eso, en el hospital, no lo llevaste puesto. Lo tenia guardado para que no se perdiera.

Fer lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, cerro los ojos aspirando su aroma- No necesitas conservar el anillo, siempre voy a estar contigo.

Piccolo la escucho, pero tenia miedo ¿Que tal si nunca lo volvía a amar? ¿O si encontraba a alguien mejor que él? Por inercia la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, pensando en lo que Raphael le sugirió.

-Fer... ¿Que te parece si esta noche cambiamos de habitación?- le pregunto con ternura.- Vayamos a la habitación del alma y el tiempo. -la carga con delicadeza y se encamina hacia la sala mencionada.

Entran y Piccolo la baja suavemente, después regresa para ponerle llave al cerrojo, da la vuelta y la mira en silencio. 

-¿Aquí entrenas?- mira el lugar, tocando algunos muebles, tratando de rememorar, al ver que no puede, suspira de frustración, al levantar la vista, mira un espejo que refleja su figura.

Lucia tan diferente a la Fernanda que le mostraron en fotografías o en reportes de la OCI, su cabello corto, y aunque estaba delgada, ya no tenia el cuerpo tan musculoso como antaño. No había duda, no era la misma.

Sin querer miro los ojos del namek... ¡Dios! Como le duele verlo así, aunque el tratara de mantenerse animado, ella podía notar su tristeza, trataba por todos los medios, preguntando a su familia, recobrar mas información... pero era imposible. 

-Pi...- se detiene un momento- Majunia...- lo mira detenidamente- Quiero que me entrenes. -Piccolo se quedo pensando un momento en la petición de su esposa.

-Aun no.- dijo con seriedad, suspirando.- No te has recuperado del todo; no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar, Fer.

-Pero ya me siento bien- mira hacia otro lado y vuelve a mirarlo- Yo... quiero ser la misma de antes- Piccolo se niega de nuevo y ella empieza a perder la paciencia

-¿Entonces para que me trajiste aquí? Según me dijeron este es un lugar para un entrenamiento extremo.

-También se usa para otras cosas.- Piccolo sonríe con tristeza.- ¿O ya no te acuerdas?- se entristece al pensar bien en las palabras que había usado.- No puedes recordarlo, porque no tienes memoria.- murmuro.

-Nosotros usábamos este lugar para algo más que entrenar; lo usábamos para pasar tiempo juntos.

Fernanda se sintió terrible al oírlo, en su propia desesperación, había olvidado la de él, sus ojos se empezaron a aguar, haciéndola sentirse furiosa consigo misma, limpiándose las lagrimas con coraje...

Como antes lo hacia

-Gomen- bajo la cabeza y lo abrazo con fuerza- ¡Te juro por Dios que quiero recordarlo todo! ¡TODO! -cierra los ojos- ¡Dime que puedo hacer y lo haré!- lo mira de nuevo- Todo con tal de volver a hacerte feliz- acaricia la mejilla de jade con su mano suavemente, suspirando con pesar; Piccolo coge la mano de su esposa y suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

-Me preocupaste.- le dijo, aun con su mano en la de ella.- Pensé, que esta vez, no regresarías.- sonríe con tristeza.

-Los primeros días, me mantuve tranquilo, sabiendo que despertarías tarde o temprano. Al pasar el tiempo, comencé a impacientarme y perdí la esperanza.- Amplio un poco la sonrisa. -No sabes lo contento que me sentí cuando despertaste.

-Hasta que te dijeron de mi amnesia- respondió con pesar- Esto es lo mismo como si hubiera muerto, ¿no?- lo mira detenidamente- Majunia, te amo, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo de la manera equivocada, de... -pensó las palabras- no amarte como a ti te gustaba, enséñame por favor.

-Fernanda, no me importa que me ames de una forma u otra.- Piccolo abrazo a la mutante.- dime ¿Qué es lo que el corazón te dice?- le pregunto.- El corazón susurra cosas, escúchalo con atención y hazle caso.

Piccolo se separa de su amada y le acaricia el rostro, sonriendo con algo de tristeza.- ¿Quieres cenar algo?- le pregunto.- Puedo prepararte lo que más te apetezca.

-Pues...- se queda pensando unos segundos- Recuerda que ya cenamos- le sonríe- con los chicos- Piccolo se da cuenta de su error y se maldice en silencio.

Lo abraza de nuevo- ¿Porque no vamos a la cama a descansar un poco?- levanta la mirada hacia las perlas negras del namek- Me gustaría mucho- lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la cama, ahí descansan un buen rato sin decir nada.

-Majunia- el namek murmura- ¿Como era antes?- se incorpora un poco para mirarlo- Cuéntame como era mi personalidad.

-Tenias una personalidad férrea, aunque con los niños y nuestra gente eras muy cariñosa.- la mira y le da un beso en la mejilla. -No pienses en eso ahora, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar. Con el tiempo iras recuperando tus recuerdos.- le acaricia la mejilla y se recuesta en la cama.

-¿Férrea?- enarca las cejas y sonríe divertida- ¿Era de esas personas que gritan a la primera, pero que solo son amables con los que quieren?- se rasca la cabeza- ¡Que contradictoria!

-¿Y también era cariñosa contigo?- El namek se purpurea al oír la pregunta, había un matiz sensual e inocente y no sabia como interpretarlo, pero no tardo mucho su duda, al sentir los labios de Fernanda sobre los suyos, convirtiéndose el beso en pasión.

-Cariñosa es quedarse corta.- susurro Piccolo purpureado al separarse del beso.- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –acaricia el rostro con amor -Sin ti, no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

-Lo mismo digo, eres una persona maravillosa- lo vuelve a besar, pegando su cuerpo al del namek, la tibieza de su piel, hizo hervir la sangre de éste, pasando sus manos con delicadeza.

Piccolo beso con febrilidad los labios de su esposa, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa de su amada, acariciando aquel cuerpo que tan bien conocía de memoria.

-Te quiero.- susurro el namek, mordiendo con cariño el cuello de su esposa.

Fernanda gimió un poco, abrazándolo mas fuerte, se separo un poco de él, haciendo que la mirara extrañado. Mas ella sonriendo comenzó a darle besos cortos empezando por sus mejillas, para seguir lentamente por su cuello, hombros. Algo dentro de ella la instaba a hacerlo.

-Feeerr...- gimió, cerrando los ojos y apretando más las sabanas. Estaba disfrutando de la sensación cuando un rayo paso por su mente y la separo de él de golpe.

-¡NO!- dijo, levantándose de la cama- ¡Tienes que descansar! 

-Pe...- lo miro confundida, aun con el rubor en su rostro, bajando su mirada con tristeza- Yo quería que me amaras

-Y te amo.- Piccolo miro hacia un lado con tristeza.- Pero no quiero que recaigas por mi culpa.- dijo, sintiéndose culpable por haberla llevado a aquel lugar y por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Fer no dijo nada, se levanto en silencio y fue al baño, dando un portazo que tumbo varios cuadros cercanos a esta, Piccolo se llevo la mano a la cara a la vez que suspiraba, parecía que poco a poco recuperaba su carácter.

Salio vestida dirigiéndose a la puerta, mas antes de hacerlo volteo a mirarlo -¡Escúchame, el hecho que este amnésica no significa que sea estúpida! ¡Puedo cuidarme por mi misma y el hecho que deseaba intimidad, era por que así lo quería! -lo mira furiosa- ¡No tienes derecho de tratarme como a una muñeca de cristal! ¡PORQUE NO LO SOY! -respiraba entrecortadamente y temblaba de rabia.

-No quiero volver a verte en aquel estado, Fer ¡Entiende!.- Piccolo se creo un traje nuevo y la miro con tristeza.

-No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado mientras estuviste en coma; me dijeron que ibas a morir; que no había nada que hacer, me quede destrozado.

Se acerca y le pone una mano en el rostro.- Entiéndeme, eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo. No quiero que recaigas por mi culpa, vayamos más despacio ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- suspira enojada, mas se relaja-¿Me perdonas?

-Te perdonaría hasta que me matases.- dijo sonriendo un poco.- No te preocupes por nada.- la abraza protector.

-Voy a cuidar de ti...- la pega más contra su cuerpo.- Siempre... -Fernanda suspiro respondiéndole al abrazo, en eso el namek noto una extraña marca en la base del cuello de su esposa, no parecía ser una cicatriz de arma, mas bien... una mordida. 

Pero una muy peculiar, mostrando 3 pares de colmillos, algo dentro de el le hacia recordar esta marca y fue cuando la voz de Kami llega a su mente.

-"Piccolo, esa cicatriz es del mordisco de una quimera."- dijo Kamisama.-"Las quimeras son la fusión artificial de dos especies distintas de seres. "Los alquimistas pueden hacer este tipo de cosas; aunque... por la forma que tiene y teniendo en cuenta que Fer, esta quimera tiene que ser algo más." 

-"¿Fer?"- Piccolo seguía abrazando a su esposa- "Explícate, que tiene que ver con ella".

-"No lo sé, pero el hecho de que allá perdido la memoria tiene que ver con esas marcas." "Hace años, en un planeta lejano a la tierra, un alquimista consiguio crear una quimera perfecta. Para ello, uso en el experimento a su propio nieto, que mostraba dotes de shaman." "Según oí, el crío no pudo sobrevivir mucho tiempo y murió a causa del experimento, o eso dicen."

-Majunia ¿Estas bien?- Piccolo rompe la concentración al escuchar la voz de su esposa, sonriéndole fueron a la habitación a descansar, pero pensando el namek en lo que Kami le informó.

-¿Donde han estado?- pregunto Leonardo al mirar a la pareja, quien llegó de visita nocturna, para ver si no se ofrecía nada, estos le informaron sobre la habitación, en lo que la tortuga con un simple "Ah" los dejo tranquilos y regresa a la comuna.

Una semana paso y una nave de la OCI aterriza en el tatami del Templo Sagrado, Dende y Oril corren hacia esta para dar la bienvenida a sus tripulantes.

-¡Teniente, me da gusto verla con bien!- saludo Kisha con alegría cuando llego ante su superior, Fernanda con una inclinación de cabeza la saludo también y la invito a pasar a la casa

-Me da gusto que todos estén bien- respondió Fernanda, después de que Kisha le platicara que el escuadrón que antes comandaba la mutante, ahora pertenecía a otro superior.

-No nos podemos quejar, el Comandante Zoyaz es buen líder, pero aun así la extrañamos- en eso se escucha el brazalete de la extraterrestre, después de ver la información, tecleo unos botones

-Están informando que hay un intruso en la OCI- dijo Kisha y miro a Fer- Teniente, me permite su computadora, en mi brazalete es muy poco la imagen- Fernanda acepto y conecto el brazalete al aparato

La imagen notaba que varios soldados caían al suelo y no se movían, una mancha oscura se acercaba a ellos y pasaba sobre sus cuerpos, Fernanda mira con los ojos entrecerrados la imagen de un humanoide.

Este atrapaba del cuello a otro soldado para caer exánime al piso, esto no les pareció nada bueno a las mujeres. Dende se acerco también, y con escalofrió nombro a su hermana mayor 

-¿Alarian esta en la OCI?- Dende asintió en silencio, haciendo que la sangre de la mutante cayera al piso, corriendo llego con su esposo y padre que estaban bebiendo café en la cocina

-¡PICCOLO, ALARIAN CORRE PELIGRO EN LA OCI!- el namek subió a la nave de Kisha y partieron rápidamente a su objetivo

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí! -Leonardo al oír a su hija se interpuso entre ella y la nave de hipersalto que aun poseía. 

-¡No tienes ningún derecho padre!- hacia intentos por liberarse, pero era inútil- ¡Ella es mi hija y no la dejare morir!- Sin saber como, volteo el brazo de su padre y usando su palma, lo golpeo en el pecho cayendo aturdido por el golpe. Fernanda se quedo en silencio unos momentos, mas recuperándose subió a la nave, para ir detrás de Piccolo. Mientras tanto en la OCI, Suo había acabado casi con las 3 cuartas partes de los soldados, los que sobrevivían le disparaban con todo su poder, pero solo era cuestión de que le ordenara a Shin y este acababa con los enemigos, haciendo a su amo invencible

En uno de los compartimentos, Alarian esperaba que la quimera estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, para invocar a su espada Orinver y poder hacerle frente

-¡Shin!- Suo invoco a su espíritu acompañante.- Por ahíno.- dijo, mirando por el pasillo donde le habían tendido una trampa.

-Nuestro principal objetivo no esta allí. -murmuro- Tenemos que encontrarle. -su voz se relentisa, sonando de forma siniestra.- él esta en la sala de mandos. Desde allá controla a todos sus hombres.

El shaman quimera miro hacia el pasillo que tenia detrás y camino lentamente por él.

-Esta cerca, lo puedo oler.- se relame los labios.- Es hora de que le devolvamos el favor que nos hizo. Es hora de matarle. El shaman sale corriendo por el pasillo, atravesando una pared.

-Te encontré.- dijo, saliendo de la nube de polvo que se había formado.

Los soldados que se encontraban protegiendo al Supremo General abrieron fuego contra el chico, alcanzándole en varios puntos vitales. Una ráfaga de energía lanzo a Suo contra una pared, dejando tendido en el suelo. 

-¡Seres insignificantes!- dije el shaman levantándose del suelo, limpiándose la sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca.- ¡No pueden matar a alguien que no conoce el miedo! 

-¡Preparaos!- se yergue completamente.- ¡Porque al lugar donde os voy a mandar, no podréis salir!- dijo con total tranquilidad.

Los soldados hicieron un cerco alrededor de la quimera, listos para disparar cuando su General se los ordenara. 

-¡Que diminutos sois!- Suo extiende una mano hacia el cielo.- ¡SHIN! ¡¡¡PRESTAME TU ALMA!!!- grito el shaman. El espíritu se convirtió en una esferita de luz en la mano de su amo, que refulgió cuando Suo aumento su energía. El shaman grito al sentir como su alma se fusionaba con la del pequeño shinigami, dotándolo de sus poderes. 

-Ahora...- un hilo de sangre corre con por su boca.- Vamos a divertirnos. 

-¡¡¡FUEGO!!!- todos los soldados, disparaban su arsenal, haciendo que el lugar volara en mil pedazos, levantando una tolvanera, los disparos caían como lluvia de fuego ante su adversario, deseando poder desaparecerlo 

El cuerpo de Suo brillaba rodeado por unas llamas azules; la capa se le había roto, quedando jirones colgando de su cinturón. El shaman hizo un movimiento con sus manos e invoco su arma que es una guadaña gigante.

-Me has decepcionado.- murmuro el chico- Hace 12 años tenias mejores juguetes, general.- Suo sujeta con ambas manos su arma y la parte en dos, creando dos lanzas de doble filo.

-¡Espero que no le importe que le devuelva todo lo que me ha hecho durante estos largos e insufrible 12 años!- muestra sus colmillos ensangrentados y brillando sus ojos con odio.

-No, no puede ser- El Supremo General, ordenando la retirada se alejan, mas Suo usando su poder desaparece a sus enemigos, como si de polvo de arena se tratase, pronto solo quedaban unos 3 soldados y el General.

-¡Cucarachas!- Suo mira a los soldados con odio y los elimina en pocos segundos.- es la hora.- mira hacia el general.

-¡Urgh! -El shaman cae al suelo, sujetándose las costillas. Shin se separo de su amo y lo miro con preocupación.

-Amo.- Shin se paro al lado de su señor, que sudaba copiosamente.

-No te preocupes por mí.- dije entre dientes, devolviendo sangre.- ¡Tienes que acabar con él ahora que puedes!- Cierra los ojos con dolor, haciendo que Shin se sintiera impotente.- ¡Es una orden!- dijo todo lo fuerte que pudo. El espíritu asiente y levantándose lentamente, camino hacia el extraterrestre.

El General caminó hacia atrás cuando Shin se acercaba amenazadoramente, el militar gaspea al sentir la pared en su espalda y ver al espíritu determinado, aceptando su destino, cerro los ojos esperando su final.

-No puedo.- Shin volvió donde su amo.- ¡Él nos ayudó, nos liberó de la jaula!

-¡Y nos encerró en una peor! ¡La del desprecio!- Suo se apoya en una de sus manos y devuelve sangre. Alarian seguía oculta, preguntándose que carajos pasaba, viendo a Suo en el suelo y débil, considero que seria el momento oportuno para atacar, pero estaba el detalle del espíritu, con ese seria difícil enfrentarlo.

¡¡¡BRROOOOOMMMM!!!- A la explosión, la nave donde vienen Kisha y Piccolo destruyo la pared quedando entre la quimera y la dragen; elevando su ki al de Super Namek, Piccolo se enfrento contra su adversario.

Suo miro a Piccolo y cayo de costado al suelo, respirando con dificultad por la boca. 

-Yo solo queria...- susurro el shaman antes de perder el conocimiento. 

-¿Amo? ¡Amo!- Shin se materializa, mostrando el cuerpo de un niño de apenas 6 años de edad.- Amo...- El pequeño abrazo a su señor, llorando.- ¡Por favor!- mira con suplica en los ojos al Supremo General.- ¡Ayúdale! ¡El no es malo!

Piccolo gruño de furia, sabiendo de golpe que Suo fue quien le robó la memoria a Fernanda, creando una energy ball, estaba a punto de ultimar a su enemigo, mas la mirada de Shin lo detuvo. 

-Por favor.- suplico, pegando contra su cuerpo la cabeza de Suo, que jadeaba en busca de oxigeno. En el ataque anterior, varios de los disparos le habían atravesados órganos vitales al shaman, quien no se amedrentó al verse herido de gravedad. 

El Supremo General tomo el cuerpo de Suo y lo llevo a uno de los laboratorios, Piccolo les sigue con Kisha que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía. El General puso el cuerpo sobre una plancha de metal, busco entre unas cosas y preparo una jeringa, iba a inyectársela, cuando la mano de Piccolo lo detuvo, el extraterrestre supo por la mirada del namek, que quería respuestas y la principal era porque ataco a su esposa

-Déjame curarle.- dijo el general.- Te daré las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Piccolo gruño amenazadoramente, pero lo dejo curar al shaman- ¡Mas vale que sea la verdad, porque si no es así, la cura que le pongas no servirá para cuando le arranque las entrañas!- lo suelta y se aleja un poco, quedando entre Kisha y Shin, Alarian se les unió. 

-¡Majunia!- Piccolo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Fernanda que se acercaba mirando la escena, cuando ella lo miro, se abrazo a su esposo, preguntándole que había pasado.

El militar inyectó el medicamento en el cuerpo del chico, que gimió quedamente al sentir la aguja atravesar su mal trecho cuerpo. 

-¿Que quieres que te cuente, Piccolo-sama?- pregunto el hombre, esterilizando una aguja para suturar algunas de las heridas del shaman.

-¡Porque ha atacado a la OCI y como obtuvo este poder! - lo mira con odio-¡Porque tomo la memoria de mi mujer!

-Alrededor de veinte años, un hombre del planeta VZ48 nos pidió un fondo para realizar una investigación. Nos prometió tenernos al tanto de sus descubrimientos y quedarnos con algunos de sus experimentos. En ese entonces, estaba a cargo del ala de armamento tecnológico y le dimos luz verde.

-Durante cuatro años todo fue bien. Aquel hombre, era un alquimista, que estudiaba la forma de crear vida a partir de otros seres orgánicos.- limpia con una gasa la sangre seca de la boca de Suo.- Quería crear una quimera perfecta.

-Entonces es verdad lo que se rumoraba -Piccolo se cruza de brazos- Usaron al chico para lograrlo, pero parece ser que el experimento les fallo- arquea una ceja- ¿Me equivoco?

-En parte sí.- Suo gaspea en busca de aire.- Es una quimera perfecta, pero... no puede estar bajo la luz del sol. En ese aspecto, el experimento fallo.- el militar le pone una mascarilla de oxigeno en la cara y le acaricia el pelo para tranquilizarlo.

-Su abuelo buscaba una cura para su enfermedad a la vez que crear una quimera. El ultimo año de su investigación, nos llego un informe muy inquietante.

-¿Inquietante?- Fernanda se separa de su esposo y queda frente a su superior- ¿Porque dice eso, hay algún peligro mayor?

-El informe rezaba así: "Hasta ahora, ninguno de mis experimentos ha podido sobrevivir pero, si se consiguiera un cuerpo dotado de poder, estoy seguro de que todos mis cálculos y planes saldrán bien y él podrá ver la luz del Sol."

-Eso significa que ha buscado seres con poderes superiores a los de él- hace una pausa- Pero yo no tengo poderes- mira a su esposo- ¿Porque entonces me ataco?

-Porque usted fue unas de las personas que ayudaron a capturarlo al alquimista, cuando dejo de tomar a animales y sujetos voluntarios para sus investigaciones y siguió con personas inocentes.- dijo el hombre, alejándose del cuerpo del chico cuando termino de curarlo.

-No se acuerda, pero hace doce años fue con su escuadrón al planeta VZ48 para detener el experimento del alquimista Tadeus Katsumori, que murió en la cárcel cuando se formo un motín, hace siete años.

-Usted se encargó de detener al aquimista, pero nosotros teníamos al chico bajo nuestro cuidado, hasta que escapo. Era un hecho que se vengaría por detener a su abuelo.

Fer se cruza de brazos, al saber la noticia que todo era por venganza, se fastidio al saberlo. Miro a Kisha quien asintió y sacando su arma láser, apunto a Suo para detenerlo, este acto hizo que Shin se pusiera en medio.

-¡No!- Shin extiende sus bracitos para proteger a su amo.- ¡No dejare que lo maten! -empieza a llorar.- El amo es bueno, solo quiere que lo acepten, no quiere seguir encerrado.

Kisha levanto su arma y la bajo al final apoyando una rodilla en el suelo- No lo lastimare-mira el cuerpo inconsciente y luego al General- ¿Hay alguna manera de ayudarlo? 

El Supremo General niega con la cabeza.- es algo irreversible.- mira con pena el cuerpo de Suo, deteniendo la vista en sus manos, que parecen un par de garras.- La única ayuda que se le puede dar, es aceptándolo como es.

-Tratándolo como a una persona normal pero... para ello, tendríamos que encontrar un sitio donde no les importe su aspecto. Que no teman sus poderes.

-Fernanda se llevo una mano al mentón, sonriendo busco su celular marcando uno números y camino un poco lejos de todos

-¡Hey Pá! ¿Cómo estas? –en la otra línea se oye la voz alterada de Leonardo, recriminándola por atacarle.

-Si lo sé... siento mucho haberte golpeado, fue algo instintivo. Je je je, no Majunia no me ha entrenado- se queda en silencio- Oye... ¿Qué te parecería tener un nuevo miembro en la comuna?

Tiempo después se ve una casa recién construida, varios vecinos ayudaban en amueblarla con lo más necesario. Un niñito de 6 años miraba feliz a toda la gente que les ayudaba sin mostrar ningún temor o desconfianza

-Arigato. -Shin sonrió a los mutantes y fue donde su amo, que estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas bajo la sombra de un árbol, ocultando su cuerpo bajo una manta negra.

-Amo, ya pronto terminan. ¿Necesita algo?- pregunto.

-No.- respondió seriamente Suo.- Ya tengo más de lo que hubiera esperado tener en mi vida. -pone una mano en la cabeza del pequeño espíritu sonriendo, aunque no se podía apreciar al tener el rostro oculto.

Fernanda se acerco ante Suo y le puso otra manta negra, el shaman la miro por un rato aun sin comprender su actitud para con él.

-¿Que? -lo miro por un rato- Pensé que te haría falta- le dijo sin mas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Nunca espere recibir ayuda suya. -mira al pequeño espíritu, que fue corriendo a la casa para verla por dentro, atravesando el cuerpo de Mike, que se estremeció al sentirlo. -¿Cómo va la memoria?- le pregunto, dejando la mirada perdida.

-Mas o menos- mira hacia otro lado y ve a su esposo que la mira detenidamente- Raphael dice que llegara lentamente - Le da un capón en la cabeza haciendo que Suo se queje -Para que a la próxima pienses mejor.

-¡Maldita ramera!- gruño el shaman, luego mira a Fer y se echa a reír. -No hay quien os entienda.- se sigue riendo, pero más bajo. De pronto se queda serio.- Si pudiera recordar parte de su memoria, solo algunos momentos, ¿Cuales elegiría?

-Todos –el shaman la mira- Los querría todos- suspira cruzándose de brazos- Los mejores, los mas felices, también los tristes o dolorosos, porque son parte de mí ¿No crees?

-Tiene razón -dijo Suo- De los momentos tristes y dolorosos se puede aprender cosas, que ayudaran a elegir la opción correcta si se encuentra con el mismo problema otra vez. Fer gruñe y se cruza de brazos

-¿Cuál es tu punto, acaso quieres regresar mi memoria?- lo mira con mala uva, Suo se sorprendió en la habilidad mental de la mutante.

-¡Je je! Me ha leído el pensamiento. - Suo se levanta de la silla con esfuerzo y pone las manos en la cabeza de Fer- No se preocupe, no va a doler -susurro.

Las manos del shaman comenzaron a brillar y a la mente de Fer llegaron todos sus recuerdos bombardeándola. Cuando termino, Suo se sentó en la silla de ruedas gimiendo de dolor y jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber usado sus poderes sin llevar siquiera cuatro días desde que recupero el conocimiento en la OCI.

-¿¡Que le hiciste!?- llego Piccolo a punto de masacrar a Suo, pensando que le había hecho algo malo a su esposa, Fernanda apenas tuvo tiempo de detenerlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien. 

-Fer...- Piccolo susurro quedamente al notar la mirada de su esposa, era la de antaño, la que estaba llena de cariño y ternura para él, sin que le importara que los demás lo vieran, la abrazo con fuerza, incluso levantándola en vilo.

-Gracias...- dijo el namek cuando bajo a su esposa y miraba al shaman, Ilssek se acerco a los tres diciendo que ya estaba la comida lista. Los esposos se adelantaron siendo observados por Suo.

Al ver a la pareja no pudo evitar suspirar, pensando si algún día él tendría la oportunidad de tener a alguien a su lado. 

-Todo llegara a su tiempo...- al oír el suave susurro volteo hacia su derecha, a su lado estaba la joven mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, era una joven de aspecto humano, su blanca piel resplandecía haciendo contraste con su cabello castaño y lacio un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

Era delgada, cubriendo su figura una blusa de un ligero tono fuschia y unos jeans azules, algo desgastados, sus ojos negros y su hermosa sonrisa lo acariciaron y sin que pudiera evitarlo, con delicadeza lo llevo en su silla de ruedas para reunirlo con su nueva familia. 

-¡¡Amo!!- Shin fue corriendo donde el shaman y la chica, tropieza con una piedra en el suelo cayendo de bruces, al incorporarse un poco, aun sentado en el suelo se echa a llorar

-Shin...- Suo suspira y se levanta de la silla trabajosamente, tapándose bien con las mantas para que el sol no le diera en la piel.

-No llores.- le dijo al estar al lado del pequeño.- No ha sido nada. -se sienta en el suelo y le acaricia la cabeza al espíritu.

Se levanta ahora con la ayuda de la joven mutante y de Shin y juntos llegan hacia la enorme mesa, donde todos cenaban y celebraban la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la ENORME familia mutante.

FIN


End file.
